Sneeze Scene Revisited
by charming writer
Summary: This's a revised version & alternate ending of a scene from my Smallville fanfiction story "Sneeze" because I wanted to see what that'd turn out like on paper so here it is. In it Supergirl tells Oliver a little about herself which, she didn't do in the original & also gives in to her feelings for him when they both lean in forward & kiss afterwards.


**Sneeze Scene Revisted  
****  
****Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the Smallville characters or the character Kara Zor-El they all belong to WB Productions and DC Comics.**

**Author Notes:**** This's a revised version & alternate ending of a scene from my Smallville fanfiction story "Sneeze" wherein Kara/Supergirl flies up  
in the sky with Oliver & talks to him about making "The Daily Planet" not print the story about when she saved him earlier on after he fell off from the helicopter on the newspapers roof & Kara caught him because I wanted to see what that'd turn out like on paper so here it is. In it Supergirl tells him a little about herself which, she didn't do in the original & also gives in to her feelings for Oliver when they both lean in forward & kiss afterwards.  
**  
Oliver sat outside on the balcony of his penthouse drinking a glass of wine some hours after Supergirl had saved him from falling of "The Daily Planet" roof earlier in the day when his helicopter had lost control making him fall out afterwards. He thought about the events that'd happened earlier on then which amazed the Emerald Archer still especially when the woman Supergirl who'd he fought out her name was afterwards caught him mid-air & the helicopter also with one hand that as Oliver put it defied the feats of gravity even by his standards which was the single most incredible thing he'd ever experienced in his entire life other than her catching the flat screen TV which nearly hit his limo a while back when he first came to Metropolis on "Dark Thursday".

Now it wasn't like Oliver weren't accustomed to people with abilities referring to his new found friends he'd recruited into his team he'd just never met anyone with multiple ones before or somebody who made him instantly click with them which was a first for "The Green Arrow" 'cause usually he went after them which's what he did before he was stranded on that island 2 years ago but something about Supergirl now made him think  
differently towards her.

He couldn't get this girl outta his head & the way she looked at him. Her long blond hair, full lips, soft spoken voice & gorgeous smile pierced the man's soul greatly right down to the very core including her blue eyes which lit up her face.

Oliver was so grateful for her saving his life again that'd he actually kiss Supergirl if he ever saw her again which as it so happens he did see when he felt a gust of wind in front of him & looked up spying her standing on the ledge ahead.

Supergirl smiled at Oliver & said. "Hello Oliver".

The blond haired man gazed ahead star struck astonished she was right there.

The kryptonian stepped down onto the ground from the ledge & stood there as Oliver putting down his wine glass got up & slowly walked over to her.

"How do you know my name?" He replied.

"I read the 'Daily Planet'." Supergirl answered back. "It mentioned your name & that you owned it now."

Oliver marvelling at her statue still asked. "What're you doing here?"

Placing moving round slightly Supergirl spoke. "I was in the neighbourhood & thought I'd stop by & see how you were after this afternoon."

"I'm fine thank you." He countered back sincerely.

Laughing slightly she smiled uttering. "Yes you don't seem too worse for wear."

"Oh god her smile & laugh." Oliver thought silently before saying aloud. "Well I fly all the time with my business & everything although nothing like that's ever happened before."

He looked at her sincerely again & resounded. "Thank you for saving my life then & before that."

Hearing this Supergirl smiled blushing, at Oliver a little. "You're welcome. Actually there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"What's that?" Oliver asked.

Supergirl craned her head up then looked back down at him relaying. "Do you trust me Oliver?"

Looking at her the billionaire answered. "Yes I do. I don't know you but somehow it feels like I do."

"Good." His opponent said smiling again before she came closer & put her right hand out towards his left one.

Oliver surprised & that motion questioned. "What're you doing?"

She whispers inside his ear. "Close your eyes Oliver."

"What?" He retorted again questioning further.

Supergirl whispered inside Oliver's ear again. "Just close them."

Oliver did so as the girl wrapped herself loosely around him & slowly lifted them both off the ground. Feeling himself weightless Oliver opened his eyes in shock when he noticed them in the air.

Sensing Oliver's tension Supergirl talked to him. "It's okay Oliver I've got you."

They both floated slowly upward towards the sky as "Taylor Swift's song Enchanted" played quietly in the background making Oliver feel a little calmer but nervous still.

"So this's how you get here then?" The 6ft 2 inch person enquired.

"Hmm" She responded back to him.

"You like flying?" Oliver expressed a second a time.

Looking out in wonder at everything around her, Supergirl pronounced. "I do yes. It's so liberating just been up here & free from all the cares in the world."

Oliver stared on not been able to take his eyes of her wondering ones as she continued saying "If you could do this to you'd understand what I mean."

Seeing her distanced Oliver verbalized imparting. "What is it Supergirl?"

Looking at him she declared. "I see all the beauties of your world & also the bad things about it."

The comment confused Oliver slightly which he exclaimed back expressing. "My world? You're not from here then?"

Shaking her head Supergirl replied. "No I'm not. I'm from a planet in inner space called "Argo City" which's a dimension outside of your own."

His eyes shot out in surprise when she said that meaning she must be an alien then he thought secretly which didn't bother Oliver actually now that he fully understood about her.

"Wow." He replied back. "So you're far away from home then?"

She nodded surmising. "I am yes but this isn't the first time I've been here on Earth so."

"You've been here before?" Her partner probed in return shitting himself why he'd never meet Supergirl before now.

"A couple of times yes" She answered him. "I'm what you'd call an alien."

"You sound like you don't appreciate that word." Oliver queried Supergirl on her, response.

"Not in the way some people view that term."

"Why what things don't you like here?" Oliver quizzed emotionally.

"Certain people" Supergirl explained.

"Not all of us are evil you know." The gentlemen laughed slightly shocked at her statement.

"Oh no Oliver I wasn't referring you to if that's what you, think I would never say that about you."

Supergirl placed her hand on Oliver's left cheek unintentionally & looked closely at him as she felt her heart beat a thousand miles per minute. "But some people are frightened of beings from another planet & want to destroy them, people who wanna use them for their own personal gain & people who like to experiment on aliens to see what makes them tick. That's why I try not to help but being amongst you all & seeing the  
good in you I can't do that."

"I can help make sure my newspaper doesn't write the story about you." Oliver blurted out suddenly.

"Thank you Oliver but its, okay you can do that if you like." Supergirl replied back frightened slightly.

"Are you sure really? I just assumed you didn't wanna." He stated confused slightly.

"Not originally no." She ascertained. "But people have seen me before & asked about me & there've already been articles to plus saving you can't go unaccounted for so maybe it's time everyone did know about Kara Zor-El Supergirl's alter ego which who knows may inspire some people."

"Your real names Kara?" Oliver asked her.

"Yes." Supergirl nodded answering. "& my surnames named after my father Zor-El & my mother's called Alura."

"But won't that put you in danger from anyone evil spilling out all your secrets?" The queen billionaire demised a little concerned.

"Depends what you write & how you do it. Besides I'm quite capable of handling myself."

Oliver laughed smiling wildly at that. "Yes you certainly are Kara."

Noticing him look at her differently Supergirl asks the gentlemen. "What is it Oliver?"

"Nothing" He replies back staring on gently.

"Okay I'll take you back now then." Kara remarks to him.

Turning round she held onto Oliver tightly as they, slowly descended toward Metropolis whilst "Love Came For Me" sung by Rita Coolidge played on in soundly.

(One fine day love came for me when love was rare as love can be. I saw stars shining in clear blue skies we flow together once & forever love came for me.)

Flying through the city Oliver felt the cold nights, air on him but also the warmth of Supergirl's body beside him. He marveled at the people & buildings below not believing how high up from them he is.

(One fine night love let us see how far we'll go how good we'll be. We saw a world no one ever saw before it was the world love can start with the beat of a heart love came for me.)

They both passed over by the sea & saw their reflections appear on the surface of it.

(I saw stars shining in clear blue skies we flow together once & forever love came for me.)

Outstretching his hand Oliver fingered the water lightly & watched it ripple below them.

(One fine night love let us see how far we'll go how good we'll be. We saw a world no one ever saw before it was the world love can start with the beat of a heart love came for me.)

Supergirl pulled them both up & they soared past the bridge & came up over the 'Daily Planet' building wherein they appeared at top of his balcony again

(Love came for me love came for me. Love came for me.)

The two of them twisting round together slowly settled down on the ground afterwards as the final instrumental part of the song finished playing.

Standing there speechless the two of them stared closely at one other no words spoken except thoughts transmitted telepathically almost like showing how the other person felt the later.

Leaning forward Oliver & Supergirl pressed their lips against each other softly experiencing the newer sensation between them-selves. Oliver placed his left hand against Supergirl's cheek & wrapped his right arm around her soft silky hair pulling her closer to him. "The Girl Of Steel" responded doing the same making their noses touch alongside one another as Oliver opened his tongue up & moved that inside Kara's mouth who done that with her's also deepening the kiss between them. They both moaned gently whilst enjoying the moment amid the 2 of them as Oliver thought "Oh god this's amazing" to himself & so different from before just as Supergirl pulled away from him afterwards.

"Hmm that was nice." She replied thinking about how the kiss felt like when she'd first done that with Lex when he was good 2 years ago.

Realising she'd forgotten she was meant to be find Lex who'd been kidnapped by someone earlier as well as see Oliver Kara stepped backwards frustrating him slightly at their too near ending & turned round looking up in the sky saying. "I have to go there's something I gotta do."

She walked over to the ledge at the far & stepped up onto it.

"Can I help?" Oliver enquired calming down now.

Turning round she looked at him one final time stating. "No Oliver I have to do this by myself thank you."

Launching herself in the air Supergirl flew off away from him making the man wonder if he'd ever see her again before he turned round & walked inside his penthouse hearing the elevator ping announcing someone coming out from it.

The End. 


End file.
